


【lofall】lof×你

by carrotbei



Category: lof
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotbei/pseuds/carrotbei
Kudos: 2





	【lofall】lof×你

危险发言 我号没了 系列  
本来是想搞lof的，结果怎么反被搞了？？？  
#我狠起来连自己都搞(？×)  
……密……封……线……内……请……勿……答……题……

本以为可以逃得过的。

你想。

上次偷偷摸摸夹带了点违禁品，藏的够深，还大胆地试探着在墨者眼前晃悠了一圈，果然他没什么反应。过了好几个时辰，也没被发现，本来都瘫着准备放心睡了，却又被突然闯进的lof拷住。

然后才后知后觉地明白，自己是受了他的戏弄了。

该死的洁癖！就一点儿沙子也容不下么！

这次情况却更糟。明明什么都没做。

而且lof也太快了！

lof拷上你的时候，你还一脸懵。

你被lof抵在墙上发抖，挣不开屏蔽的锁链，求他给自己解开也没有回应，只能吐息混乱地艰难开口，“我真的没有……真的什么都没有！你相信我……”

lof挑着眉一脸戏谑。

你被他的态度拱起了火，言语间也带了质问，仔细听还夹着委屈，“明明什么都没有！你凭什么屏蔽我！还是秒屏！”

lof勾起唇角，拿膝盖轻轻顶开你无力的双腿，附在你耳边轻声道。

“你以为我不知道你心里装的都是什么龌龊东西？”

“我……没……嗯！”

你断断续续地想辩解，却被突然的顶弄惊得呻吟出声。

“我错了！我错了！我以后不会这样了，不会了……饶了我……”

你嘴上软软地认错求饶，心里却有了另一番盘算。

哼，大不了找微博石墨AO3他们，都比神经过敏一样的lof好多了。

lof却像是看透了你心中所想，捏住你的后颈，语气里带着危险，“还想找别人？”

“没……”

你下意识地反驳。

“你是不是忘了石墨鸽过你多少次？”lof刻薄地开口，毫不留情地揭穿你，“你倒是信他，可人家心里，根本就没有你。”

“不是的，不是的……”

你崩溃地低喃，不知道是在否认“石墨心里没有自己”，还是在否认“想着找别人”。

显然，lof认为是前者，惩罚一般狠狠用力。  
  
“我还不能满足你？”

“呜……不是……”

lof像是没听见你微弱的反驳，拧了下你不知何时挺立起来的红豆，一阵酥麻直冲头顶。

“贪心的小东西！”

“我不是……”

lof加速顶弄激起你压抑不住的呻吟和喘息，嘴上却冷冷地开口，带着危险的警告和占有欲。

“最好不是。我可是……非常不喜欢他们。”

“你只能是我的。”


End file.
